monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bunyip/Miscellanea
Origine e Nome Origine Questa monster girl è ispirata al Bunyip, una creatura del folklore australiano, in particolare della mitologia aborigena. Si tratta di un animale misterioso, di cui non se ne conosce la descrizione del suo aspetto fisico. Numerose sono le interpretazioni e i tentativi di descriverlo, l'uno molto diverso e vario dell'altro. In genere viene pensato come un mostro lacustre, e tra le varie descrizioni in comune vi sono ad esempio muso canino, pelliccia nera, coda equina, zanne simili a quelle dei trichechi o corna, ma viene spesso correlato con altre caratteristiche come muso di coccodrillo o da uccello, corpo di serpente e molte altre, quindi finora non si è concordato niente in proposito. Anche le sue dimensioni variano, le taglie vanno a un essere gigantesco fino alle dimensioni di un vitello o un grosso cane. Si narra che abita le paludi, tra le acque stagnanti dei billabong, nei ruscelli, nei letti dei fiumi e nelle pozze d'acqua in generale; di notte si potevano udire le sue grida raccapriccianti mentre divora qualunque cosa entrasse nel suo territorio, animali ed esseri umani compresi. Durante la colonizzazione europea in Australia, molti coloni credettero nell'esistenza dell'animale e si dettero a varie ricerche per scovarlo. Spesso la ricerca in sè venne inframezzate da delusioni, inganni e sbagli vari e scoperte infruttuose. Con il passare del tempo, si diffuse sempre più l'opinione comune sulla sua inesistenza, e il suo nome venne legato a battute e termini vari che ne descrivono la dubbia veridicità, un'illusione, termine analogo in sè al significato usato per Chimera. ?]] Nella criptozzologia, nonostante l'assenza di prove materiali, sono state formulate varie teorie. Una comune riguarda secondo cui il '''Bunyip altri non sarebbe che il ricordo lontano degli antenati degli aborigeni australiani riguardanti incontri con la megafauna australiana vissuta milioni di anni prima, come il diprodonte, ricordo tramandato oralmente dagli aborigeni stessi. Altre teorie affermano che le grida raccapriccianti del Bunyip altri non sono che certi versi emessi da svariati animali australiani, come il koala, che stupiscono le persone non originarie del territorio australiano. Altre teorie portano addirittura a possibili avvistamenti di foche otarie che hanno risalito le acque dal mare attraverso i fiumi fino ad arrivare nelle acque interne, ed essendo un animale sconosciuto agli aborigeni, ne risultò una creatura completamente aliena a loro, ed effettivamente parte delle descrizioni in comune sembrano presentare una somiglianza alla fisionomia delle foche. La figura del Bunyip viene ripresa in svariati media come videogiochi, libri, film e opere teatrali, seppure in misura minore rispetto ad altri mostri e creature leggendarie. Nome Il suo nome originale aborigeno, "Bunyip", significa "diavolo", "spirito", anche se la traduzione in sè non sembra tuttavia riflettere il ruolo della creatura nella mitologia aborigena, e si sospetta sia un tentativo di riformulazione dei primi coloni europei per avere familiarità con un termine a loro sconosciuto, e oggi il suo nome viene inteso in sè come una creatura leggendaria che reca prove indiziarie basate su reali animali preistorici estinti piuttosto che essere riconosciuta come una delle tante entità incorporee presenti nella mitologia aborigena. Il suo nome inglese si mantiene scritto come in originale aborigeno, e foneticamente si dice [ba'ni'ip]. Il suo nome giapponese riprende similmente questa fonetica, cioè "バニップ", "Banippu". Vale la pena anche notare come curiosamente il suo nome originale aborigeno e inglese viene scritto similmente e confrontato con il nome inglese di "Coniglio", ovvero "Bunny", e foneticamente la parola giapponese ("Bannip") e inglese ([ba'ni'ip]) sono entrambi simili alla fonetica di "Bunny" in inglese ([banni]); Kenkou Cross fa notare questo confronto nella nota di progettazione di suddetta monster girl su Enty, riflettendo graficamente nell'illustrazione della stessa con la pelliccia e le orecchie di suddetto animale'(IT,JP)' [[Lista dei contenuti Enty#Bozze|Progettazione della Bunyip]], Enty.. Si è scelto di mantenere il suo nome originale anche nella traduzione italiana amatoriale di questa Wiki. Poteri e Abilità Tratti fisici ;Fisiologia generale delle monster girls * Aspetto umano e femminile: Le Bunyip presentano aspetto quasi umano e genere femminile come tutte le altre monster girls da quando generazioni fa il Signore dei Demoni salì al potere e la sua Energia Demoniaca della Succube si mescolò con le Energie Demoniache dei mostri. * Forza, velocità e resistenza sovrumane: La maggior parte dei mostri in principio presentano forza, velocità e resistenza fisica al di sopra della media umana. La forza e la velocità di una Bunyip sono molto grandi, soprattutto insite nelle braccia e nella coda lunga, e la resistenza è invece nel corpo per non ferirsi o per la durata degli intensi rapporti sessuali con i partner umani. * Durata vitale: I mostri possono spesso sopravvivere un po' più a lungo degli umani, così come anche per qualche anno, o centinaia, o migliaia di anni, oppure per l'eternità. La Bunyip probabilmente rientra nella prima categoria, presumibilmente qualche anno di più. E, come per tutte le monster girls, tale longevità comunque non si rispecchia nel suo aspetto, garantendogli di mantenere una bellezza e giovinezza che non mostrano imperfezioni visibili tipiche della vecchiaia. * Abilità sessuali: Il corpo e i comportamenti dei mostri reagiscono per adattarsi, dare piacere agli umani. Come un tipico esponente della Famiglia delle Lamie, le Bunyip fanno principale uso della coda, con l'aggiunta delle braccia e della pelliccia, e la loro lussuria istintiva e bestiale le porta a essere violentemente feroci durante i rapporti sessuali, così come anche un comportamento molto timido e delicato del solo movimento dei fianchi, e la loro vagina comunque si stringe di scatto intorno al pene di un uomo come delle fauci feroci che si chiudono di scatto, portandolo in breve all'eiaculazione come se venisse divorato avidamente. * Intelligenza: Tutti i mostri al momento del cambiamento o in principio hanno acquisito un'intelligenza base, e indipendentemente dal loro livello intellettuale, possiedono le facoltà necessarie per parlare una lingua e comunicare con gli umani. La Bunyip ha un'intelligenza elevata, utile per sopprimere gli impulsi bestiali e lussuriosi per poter ragionare nei casi normali, seppure comunque si mostrano molto timide e incerte in presenza umana, soprattutto degli uomini, cosa che le porta nel panico ad attaccarli, lasciandosi andare all'istinto. * Sensi sviluppati all'Energia Spirituale: Tutti i mostri, per via dell'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi invischiata con le loro Energie Demoniache, sono in grado di rilevare l'Energia Spirituale degli umani e di altre razze non mostro, particolarmente degli uomini. La avvertono anche nei liquidi corporali secreti da essi, o invisibile che indugia loro addosso. Principalmente i sensi di concentrano sull'olfatto, sulla vista, sul gusto e sul tatto. Probabilmente le Bunyip fanno perlopiù uso dell'olfatto, del tatto e forse della vista. * Dieta all'Energia Spirituale: Come sopra, hanno anche sviluppato la capacità di assorbire l'Energia Spirituale degli umani e delle razze non mostro, per ingestione orale, sessuale o con altri metodi per convertirla in Energia Demoniaca per sopravvivere. Anche sviluppando altre diete a seconda delle specie, come ad esempio il gusto per la carne animale della Bunyip, tutti i mostri sono in grado di assorbire Energia Spirituale. * Riproduzione: Le Bunyip, come per tutti i mostri di natura biologica, possono dare vita a prole, ma per via delle leggi metafisiche del loro mondo ancora possono dare luce soltanto a figlie femmine e mostri. Nonostante i tratti bestiali come quelli dei mammiferi, probabilmente come per tutti mostri esponenti della Famiglia delle Lamie e di Tipo Rettile sono ovipare; le uova fecondate da seme maschile sono più grandi quelle non fecondate. * Mostrizzazione: I mostri, attraverso svariati metodi, possono trasformare le donne umane in mostri come loro. Non sembra esserci un metodo diretto per le Bunyip di trasformare le donne, ma teoricamente se esiste una zona o un Reame Demoniaco abitato perlopiù da loro, l'Energia Demoniaca nell'aria potrebbe trasformare una donna in una Bunyip. ;Fisiologia delle Bunyip * Caratteristiche specifiche: L'Energia Demoniaca dei mostri di specie specifiche si è mescolata con l'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi del Signore dei Demoni, mantenendo comunque inalterate alcune caratteristiche fisiche delle loro specie. Nel caso delle Bunyip, si mantengono la pelle scura e gli occhi demoniaci, la pelliccia, le zampe e le orecchie lunghe bestiali, la grandi dimensioni, e soprattutto la lunga e grossa coda di serpente ricoperta di pelo. * Grandi dimensioni: Le Bunyip sono di dimensioni più grandi rispetto ai mostri della Famiglia delle Lamie. * Coda: La caratteristica principale, le permette un'agilità e una forza sovrumane semplicemente usandola come una molla per lanciarsi in avanti sulla preda. Probabilmente, la usa per colpire eventuali nemici. Inoltre, come per le spire di tutti i mostri appartenenti alla Famiglia delle Lamie, la usa per avvolgere strettamente intorno a oggetti ed esseri viventi, per cacciare o per abbracciare i loro uomini umani. * Zampe: La forza delle Bunyip sta anche nelle grandi zampe dalle quattro (4) dita artigliate, utili in combattimento così come per abbracciare teneramente un uomo con cui si accoppiano. * Pelliccia: La pelliccia che ricopre quasi tutto il corpo della Bunyip è soffice e morbida al tatto. La pelliccia è impregnata di Energia Demoniaca che ne mantiene tale sofficezza, anche dopo aver assorbito dell'acqua. Tale pelliccia in sè è diabolica, chi ne viene a contatto e avvolta da essa si così tanto piacevolmente a suo agio da perdere le forze e arrendersi. Per questo le Bunyip si considerano molto brave ad abbracciare. * Sensi sviluppati: Probabilmente hanno una vista, un udito e un olfatto molto sviluppati. * Dieta specifica: Come scritto nel profilo, le Bunyip presentano una dieta carnivora a base di animali selvatici. * Aura di ferocia intimidatoria: L'aspetto, il comportamento silenzioso e soprattutto lo sguardo di una Bunyip appaiono come inquietanti e spaventosamente feroci, intimidatori, per cui molte creature istintivamente provano paura. In realtà, nel caso si tratta di un uomo umano, altri non è che semplice calma e timidezza nel conversare con lui. * Nuotare: Le Bunyip sono abilissime nel nuotare e nascondersi immerse nei corsi d'acqua senza un suono. * Identificazione incerta: Essendo dei mostri molto furtivi, oltre anche a possedere caratteristiche fisiche animali diverse mischiate tra loro e il fatto che usino una maschera a forma di muso da uccello, spesso se vengono avvistate vengono scambiate per una varietà di esseri diversa non identificabile, come "bestie con becchi d'uccello", "bestie con una coda gigantesca" eccetera. È possibile comunque che tali errori non si ripeteranno spesso dopo la pubblicazione sul conto delle Bunyip da parte dello studioso errante. * Furtività: Le Bunyip sono molto capaci nel nascondere la loro presenza agli occhi umani immergendosi nelle acque, senza emettere un suono, nonostante la loro grande corporatura, in attesa di tendere agguati a ignari umani e animali che passano vicino alle rive. E, come scritto in precedenza, quando vengono a tratti avvistate non sono facilmente identificabili. ;Attrezzature * Maschera da uccello: Le Bunyip indossano una maschera speciale, tramandata di generazione in generazione dalle loro famiglie. Essa serve per infondere loro coraggio quando incontrano gli uomini. È a causa della maschera se a volte vengono fraintesi come "bestie con becchi d'uccello". E sempre per la maschera, oltre ad aumentare l'aura inquietante nel loro sguardo, modifica la loro bella voce di fanciulla timida, dando loro un tono più grave, o qualcosa di simile a un tono ruggente'(IT,JP)' [[Lista dei contenuti Enty#Bozze|Progettazione della Bunyip]], Enty. :Sono "mostri", sono quasi nudi, indossando solo la maschera da uccello che si trova sul petto. :In realtà, i peli rossi ai lati di ciascun lato non fanno parte del pelo della '''Bunyip', ma sono una parte della maschera da uccello, è una piuma di un uccello. Cerco anche di farla mescolare con i peli del corpo con colori comuni.'' :Si dice che questa maschera sia trasmessa per lungo tempo alla famiglia della '''Bunyip', e si dice che il coraggio le verrà fuori se lo indossa quando entra in contatto con gli uomini.'' :Pertanto, quando sono in contatto con estranei, spesso nascondono la loro faccia su questa maschera quando attaccano gli uomini, causando a loro di essere fraintesi come "un mostro con la testa di un uccello" come descritto sopra come farò. :Inoltre, dovrebbero avere una bella voce come quella di una bella ragazza, ma se indossano questa maschera e le ragazze dicono "''Uu~...", la voce è pesante, come l'originale, "Boo". Forse senti un urlo.'' :A proposito, come puoi vedere, i seni sono scoperti, ma i capezzoli sono miracolosamente nascosti nella parte dei peli attaccata alle decorazioni che pendono in vista. Meraviglia! :Quando sollevano la maschera, i suoi peli si sollevano un po' sopra il viso, ma in quel caso sembra che il capezzolo si nasconda miracolosamente nella parte decorativa sotto i peli. Meraviglia!. ;Altro * Vantaggi ambientali: Sfrutta l'ambiente in cui vive, ovvero i corsi d'acqua, i laghi eccetera, per nascondersi e tendere agguati alle preda attaccando nelle vicinanze delle rive. La Bunyip prima del cambiamento Sconosciuto come era la Bunyip prima del grande cambiamento di migliaia di anni prima ad opera del Signore dei Demoni. Tenendo conto dell'aspetto della [[Moglie Bunyip|moglie Bunyip]], sembrerebbe essere stata una grossa bestia serpentiforme ricoperta di pelliccia chiara e con la pelle scura, con grandi orecchie. Sconosciuto se effettivamente avesse le zampe anteriori, ma è possibile. Inoltre, sembra suggerire che la pratica di indossare maschere da uccello della Bunyip attuale sia recente e non una caratteristica fisica originale del mostro, anche se è possibile che le Bunyip attuali fabbricano tali maschere come un ricordo lontano delle loro origini, ma ciò non trova attualmente conferma dall'autore. Di certo i suoi metodi di caccia non sono cambiati, si nasconde nelle acque aspettando che incaute prede, animali e esseri umani, capitassero a tiro, per poi scattare con velocità per attaccarle. Probabilmente l'aspetto, la ferocia e i ruggiti del mostro incutevano paura verso i malcapitati. È molto probabilmente, come oggi, sarà stato difficile avvistarlo, e se ciò capitava spesso le descrizioni sul suo conto non erano conformi tra loro. In origine a quanto pare esistevano sia il genere maschile che il genere femminile e si riproduceva per mezzo di uova come allo stato attuale, probabilmente. Media La Bunyip è apparsa e/o menzionata nei seguenti media: |-|Canonici= Specie principale La Bunyip è una sottospecie della seguente specie principale: Bunyip conosciute Qui di seguito i personaggi appartenenti alla razza delle Bunyip: In altre Wiki La Bunyip di Monster Girl Encyclopedia appare nella Wiki in lingua inglese 1d4chan, nella voce dedicata alla Lamia. |-|IT= * Bunyip: Una soffice variante di Lamia che popola i fiumi, soffrono di una tale timidezza paralizzante che perdono completamente la capacità di parlare attorno ai ragazzi che le piacciono, finché alla fine diventano così surriscaldate dalla lussuria che tutte loro non possono pensare di fare altro di balzargli addosso e avvolgerlo per l'accoppiamento.(EN) Lamia, Monstergirls Encyclopedia, 1d4chan. |-|EN= * Bunyip: A fluffy Lamia variant that inhabits rivers, they suffer from such crippling shyness that they completely lose the ability to speak around guys they like, until eventually they get so overheated with lust all they can think to do is pounce on him and coil him up for mating. Trivia ;Graduatorie * Questa monster girl è la 211ª monster girl rilasciata sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. ** Ed è una delle 11 monster girls attuali i cui profili non sono stati ancora rilasciati in nessun libro di Monster Girl Encyclopedia. * È una delle monster girls di precedente progettazione'(IT)' Kenkou Cross Q&A, MGR A&A's, Sessione 5 * Domanda 5: "Ci saranno mostri australiani basati sul Serpente Arcobaleno, 'Bunyip' o altri?" * Risposta: "Sì. Il '''Bunyip' sarà una Mamono che è in parte composta come uccello, serpente e bestia. E ci sarà anche lo Yowie che sarà composto in parte insetto e in parte drago. Saranno specie relativamente feroci.". ** Ed è la prima (1ª) monster girl tratta dalla mitologia aborigena australiana. * La '''Bunyip' è una delle due (2) monster girls esponenti della Famiglia delle Lamie la cui biologia condivide quella di altri animali con quella dei serpenti. L'altra è il Basilisco. ** La Bunyip ha una mescolanza con la biologia di bestie mammiferi e rettili, il Basilisco una mescolanza biologica di uccelli e rettili. ;Progettazione in versione rosata.]] * Durante la fase di progettazione della Bunyip, Kenkou Cross ha fatto una prova campione di colori. Nel suo caso, ha provato una versione più rosata. * Kenkou Cross sapeva che la maggior parte delle descrizioni sul Bunyip lo descriveva come avente una pelliccia nera, ma decise di fare uno scambio cromatico sulla sua monster girl ricolorandone la pelle umana di colore scuro (caput mortuum o rosa Mountbatten), e la pelliccia di bianco (bianco floreale). E anche il colore delle pupille e della sclera sono invertite allo stesso modo. * Come scritto sopra, parte dei tratti bestiali della Bunyip sono stati ripresi dal coniglio. Questo nel caso delle orecchie. Inoltre, è stato fatto tale confronto per via di come essi vengono scritti o parlati nelle lingue giapponese e inglese. Confronti |-|"Monster Girl Quest"= da Monster Girl Quest. Presenta molte similitudini con la [[Moglie Bunyip|moglie Bunyip]] di Monster Girl Encyclopedia.]] Non esiste un mostro come il Bunyip nel [[Mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia#Confronti|mondo di Monster Girl Quest]], o comunque non ne è stata ancora confermata la sua esistenza. Tuttavia, è da notare un interessante confronto tra la Bunyip di Kenkou Cross e la Behemoth da Monster Girl Quest, disegnata dall'artista Thomas(IT) Behemoth, Monster Girl Quest Ita Wiki.(EN) Behemoth, MonsterGirlQuest Wiki.. Entrambe presentano caratteristiche bestiali e sono entrambi di grandi dimensioni. Sia la Bunyip che la Behemoth sono ricoperte di pelo, hanno la pelle scura, una lunga coda e gli artigli; la Behemoth condivide anche un pelo color rosa come nella Bunyip durante le fasi finali di progettazione, soltanto più vivace. Entrambe condividono anche la ferocia e la lussuria bestiali, usano la coda per avvolgerla intorno agli uomini e li violentano selvaggiamente, e se a loro piace mantengono l'uomo per sè, anche se la Bunyip lo fa per amore e sa essere dolce, la Behemoth per scopi riproduttivi e per mantenerlo come schiavo sessuale violentandolo unilateralmente. |-|Okayado= la Brownie da Monster Musume Online. Il suo nome suona molto simile a "Bunyip".]] la Quetzalcoatl da Monster Musume Online. Presenta delle vaghe somiglianze nell'aspetto con la moglie Bunyip.]] Non esiste una razza extraspecie come il Bunyip nel [[Mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia#Confronti|mondo di Monster Musume]], o comunque non ne è stata ancora confermata la sua esistenza. È però curioso notare come il nome di una delle ragazze extraspecie, Unyi la Brownie di Monster Musume Online(IT) Unyi, Okayado Wiki.(EN) Unyi, Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki.(JP) ウニィ, モンスター娘のいる日常　オンライン　攻略wiki., suoni quasi del tutto simile al nome della razza, "Bunyip". E presenta delle vaghe somiglianze nell'aspetto fisico (come i capelli, o come sono disposte le piume) con Qukul la Quetzalcoatl(IT) Qukul, Okayado Wiki.(EN) Qukul, Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki.(JP) ククル, モンスター娘のいる日常　オンライン　攻略wiki., sempre da Monster Musume Online '', oltre a condividere la caratteristica di un corpo inferiore serpentiforme e la fusione di un altro animale (un uccello per Qukul, invece di una bestia nella '''Bunyip'). Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Lettera B Categoria:Miscellanea Categoria:Pagine di correlazione Categoria:Pagine in costruzione